


The War of Light

by mynightmarestays



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Lantern (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Darkest Night, F/F, M/M, Mon-El is no one to been seen, Slow Burn, The Lanterns in the story are original characters, he doens't exist, new kid on the block, yes im starting it with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Supergirl is no longer the only hero in National City but the two new ones have some things to teach her while a new force tries to make take over the city.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea a friend and me had if we could take over the CW and make a Lantern show. So I got invested and turned it into a fic

“Four-Leaf Shelter. Is that new?” Kara looked at the paper in her hand.

Snapper looked up at her, pushing his glasses up. “It’s going into its fifth year of work. Big deal for National City. A youth homeless shelter for humans and aliens. Go talk to them while they have on the fundraiser. It’s not your usual thing but no one wants to go.” He said before he looked back at his work.

Kara looked at him and then back at the paper. It was the article that was written when the shelter first opened up. It had a picture had two people standing there, both wearing a shirt that said Four-Leaf Shelter on top of a four-leaf clover. One was a black woman with perfect waves in her hair. She was an attractive woman but look like she would rip you in half in a matter of seconds by the look she was giving and the stance she was in with her hands in her pockets. Then the guy stood beside her with a giant smile on his face. He had a brown undercut that was slicked back. He was clean cut and cute. 

She looked down at the names. Owners and Counselors Lily Angler [L] and Rykar Bruno [R] of Four-Leaf Shelter. Kara left Snapper’s room and headed to her desk. She needed to do her research before anything. It would help due to the fact she never heard about it. Especially because they openly welcome youths of any kind to come. She knew there was some hatred but seeing a shelter run by two humans that didn’t reject anyone was heartwarming.

She found their website and got lost in reading their mission statement and the work they did. They helped kids get their education, job training, health care, housing, and even gave them classes to help them live on their own. There was even a large success rate for kids getting out and happy. Their staff was small but they had people come into teach them. Kara was getting excited. She found a contact number and picked up her phone. She didn’t want to distract them from their fundraiser and wanted to talk to them in private.

After she dialed the number, she waited for the ring tone to end. “Four-Leaf Shelter. This is Rykar Bruno. How can I help you today?”

Kara smiled. “Hi Mr. Bruno! My name is Kara Danvers from the CatCo Worldwide Media. I understand your shelter was going to have a five year celebration fundraiser and I was hoping to sit down and interview you and Miss Angler.” She said.

“Oh really? CatCo wants to interview us? I knew Miss Grant liked us but she’s never offered us for an interview. Wow!” Rykar was excited.

Miss Grant supported the shelter? That shocked Kara a bit. “Yeah. When would you like to set up the interview?” 

“Well I have a meeting in a few but after that I am free. Would you be okay if we meet somewhere I can eat? Like the Pasta bar on 19th? It should be maybe forty-five minutes for me.”

Kara looked at her lunch. It was close to lunchtime. “Yeah sure. That sounds great. I’ll see you there!”

“I’ll see you then Miss Danvers. Goodbye.” He said.

“Goodbye.” Kara said before she hung up. 

* * *

Kara sat at a table as she waited for Rykar. She wanted to ask Miss Grant about how she supported the shelter because she never talked about it. Well rarely she talked about any of charities or shelters unless she was attending an event. Maybe because it was the fifth anniversary she requested it. She would never know unless she asked. She looked up and saw Rykar walking over. Still looking the same from the photo. It was like he just walked out of the photo.

He smiled as he held his hand out. “Miss Danvers I assume?” He asked.

Kara got up and shook his hands. “Please call me Kara.” She said.

“Well that does answer my question.” He said as they sat down.

“I have to be honest, I never heard of your shelter but everything I read is amazing.” She said.

“Not many people have. Because we open our doors for everyone and there are still some bigots. They want to ignore us for it. And that’s not part of the interview isn’t it?” Rykar looked worried.

“Oh no no. Even though that is an important thing, like it really is but I wanted to talk about your shelter and how it all started. As well as the future of the shelter.” Kara reassured him.

One of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen appeared on his face. “Oh great! And I assume this will come out after the fundraiser?”

“It is likely.”

“Great! You can see the kids working during it.” He kept smiling.

Kara pulled out a tape recorder from her bag. “Is it okay if I?”

“Oh yeah sure!” He nodded his head as the waiter came over. “I haven’t looked at the menu have I?” He looked at Kara when he saw the waiter.

“No you haven’t.” She said with a slight laugh.

Rykar chuckled. “Can we have a couple of more minutes?” He asked, looking up at the waiter.

“Sure.” He said before he left.

Rykar smiled and picked up the menu. “Whenever you’re ready to start.” 

Kara nodded her head and hit the record button. “Alright. So you open Four-Leaf shelter in 2012. Your mission statement at the time was to give hope to the youth. Do you still run the shelter with that statement?”

“Yes. The staff and the kids believe hope is one of the most powerful forces in our lives and while we have hope, anything can happen.” He put down the menu and looked at her.

“Wow. Those are amazing words.” They really were.

“Thank you.” He said as he nodded.

“Alright, next question. What inspired you to-”

“Hey is there a TV in here?!” The two turned and saw a guy running in. 

He ran over to the bar and talked to the guy. He quickly changed the TV from whatever game that was on to the news. Kara got up and walked towards it and saw what was. There was two people fighting in the air. But there was something different. Giant colored weapons. One green and the other yellow. What was going on? As that thought appeared in her head, her phone went off.

Alex.

She turned away and answered it. “Alex please tell me you see what’s happening?” She asked.

“I do. We have no idea what’s going on or who they are. Can you get out there?” Alex asked over the phone.

Kara looked over to see Rykar but he was gone. When she looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. She walked to the table and saw a note said sorry and left his number there. She arched an eyebrow.

“Supergirl?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a second.” She grabbed her stuff and left.

Having superpowers had its perked. Like her super flight ability. She could change in the process and hide her stuff. Kara flew onto the sight. This was strange. It was two color weapons fighting. One yellow fist and one green shield. The one with yellow was a pink crocodile in a yellow and black suit and the other was a human in a green suit and mask with black hair. 

She put her hand on her ear piece. “Hey, who started this fight?” She asked.

“Both. We don’t know anything about them.”

Kara sighed. “Okay fine.” She looked at them. “Hey! What’s going on?!” She called out.

The green guy turned to her. “Hi yeah. He’s a wanted criminal in Space Sector 3189. I’m trying to stop him before he kills anyone.” He said as he pushed back with the shield. The shield disappeared and he shot out a green beam that knocked him back.

_ Power Level 200% _

The guy smiled and then looked up. There was a guy in a blue, black, and white suit with a symbol in the middle of his chest. He had on a mask just like the green guy and was surrounded in a blue aura. And he was floating over.

“About time you showed up.” The green guy said.

“Hush.” He touched ground and looked at Kara. “A pleasure to meet you Supergirl. We will do introductions after we handle Snap Trap.” His voice sounded familiar.

The green guy smiled as the two turned to the one. They held up their hands and Kara saw they both had rings that were unusual. They produced a strong glow and aimed it at Snap Trap. The two combine forces knocked him back and out. The blue guy walked over and picked up his hand, removing a ring from him. A small blue orb came around the ring and went up into space. He turned to Kara.

“He should no longer be a problem.” He said.

The green guy smiled. She got a better look at the two. The green guy had messy short black hair and his eyes were a glowing green. His cheekbones were killing as well as his jawline. Kara was betting under this mask, he had model looks. Then the blue guy had a brown undercut and his eyes were glowing blue too. There was still something familiar about him.

“Supergirl, is everything okay?” J’onn was now in her ear.

“Um, yeah. We may need a condiment unit for our unwelcome guest and two guest access. We may have two new heroes.” She said.

“Wait what?” J’onn sounded confused.

Kara looked at the two. “Who are you two?”

“The Green and Blue Lantern.” Green said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

“Wait did he say Lantern?” J’onn asked.

“Yeah he did.” She said.

“Bring them in please. I want to know why two Lantern Corps members are here in National City.” J’onn said.

Kara nodded. “I need you to come with me.”

“We aren’t leaving till he’s taken care of. Safety reasons.” Blue said.

“Someone is coming to get...him?”

Green nodded. “Still we have to stay. Without his ring, he is highly dangerous. He got that ring for a reason.” He looked over at the unconscious Snap Trap.

“Oh.” She said as DEO trucks came over.

They parked around the group and agents came out. They surrounded Snap Trap and started to arrest him. Green went over to them.

“Cover his eyes. Seriously you need to for your own safety.” He said. The Agents looked at him and then did as he was told.

He smiled and walked over to the other two. “As much as I would love to come with you, I do have an appointment to make. I apologize but maybe next time.” He flashed Kara a smile.

“I do as well. When we can, we will let you know.” Blue said.

“You two must be really busy people.” Kara looked between the two.

“We are. A pleasure Supergirl.” Blue held out his hand.

She nodded her head and shook his hand. “A pleasure Blue and Green Lantern.” She turned to Green and shook his hand.

The both gave her a smiled and took flight into the sky. Kara watch them fly off. So two new Heroes in National City. It would be nice to know she had allies but she knew nothing about them. But J’onn seem to know. Lantern Corps members he said. But there was another thing.

Cat Grant will be all over this in the news.

But she needed to get back to the DEO to see what J’onn had to say about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara walked into the DEO and saw Alex coming up to her. She didn’t look happy that the two newcomers didn’t come with her. That’s not a surprise. She could have stopped them but she didn’t want to. Then it would have turned into an even bigger fight and no one would want that.

“Where are they?” Alex asked.

“They said they had meetings to attend too. Plus it would be rude to force them here. If they are the good guys, they will make their way here soon.” Kara said as they walked into the main room.

“Yeah but J’onn seem more on edge with them. I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.” Alex crossed her arms.

“I hope good.” She said as they came to J’onn.

He gave Kara a look. “Where are they?”

“They were busy.”

“I told you to bring them in.”

“Well I’m not going to force them in if they did nothing wrong. As well because we don’t know what they can do. But it sounded like you know who they are. So tell us?”

“Ooh! Oh!” They saw Finn roll over to them. “I want to hear. New superheroes in town. Tell me the juicy details.” He had a giant smile on his face.

“Yeah. You seem on edge with the two of them and demanded they be here.” Alex looked at the older man.

Now all three were looking at him which caused him to sigh. “Fine. The green one is a member of the Green Lantern Corps. They are an intergalactic police force. Whenever something is trying to threaten the galaxy, they step in. To become a member one must show the ability to overcome fear and have great courage. Earth last I knew has two assigned but there are six from Earth.” He said.

“How many members is there?” Winn asked.

“Over 7000.” J’onn looked at him.

“Wow. This guy had to laugh death in the face.” Alex said.

“Not exactly. Being fearless does not mean you have great will. A Lantern must also be able to overcome their emotions. Whoever this new one is has impressed the Corps.” J’onn said.

“Now what about the Blue Lantern?” Kara asked.

“The Green Lantern Corps is not the only one. From what I’ve heard, there are seven groups. Each a different color and emotion. Green is will, orange is greed, red rage, indigo is compassion, yellow is fear and then there is blue. Blue is hope. I don’t know how the Blue Lanterns choose them. Just they have to have hope in their hearts. But the Blue Lanterns and the Green Lanterns have good relationship with each other too. Next time they show up, find them and ask them to come here please.” J’onn said.

“I can try. But I need to make a call. I was in a meeting with someone when this all happen. I need to set up another one.” Kara said.

“Okay. Just bring them next time.” J’onn said.

“Will do.”

* * *

“Yeah Rykar. That will be great. I understand why you left. Your husband was near it and you wanted to make sure he was safe. I’ll see you tomorrow at noon at the Shelter. Bye.” Kara smiled and hung up. She looked at Alex who was on the couch, eating some pizza.

“You finally got ahold of him?” She asked.

“Yeah. With the attack, some of his kids got scared. So you can imagine how much of a difficult time he had.” She took a seat beside her. 

“I can.” Alex nodded her head.

“Yep. So when is Sara coming?” Kara grinned as she picked up a slice.

Alex couldn’t help but to smile. Since Barry’s wedding, the two had been seeing each other. It was often when Sara could step away from The Legends, she would come to their world. Alex had gone over to hers to have dinner with her family a couple of times. But if Sara came over here, she stayed for a week. And it was the happiest Alex would be. Hell Sara would jump in and help Kara out. 

“Tomorrow night. I also have tomorrow to clean up the apartment for her.”

“Do you have any plans?”

“Sleep all day.” Alex couldn’t help but to laugh a little. But it was likely the truth.

“You two are so cute. Both of you are badasses and can be so cute with each other. I wish I could have someone like that.” Kara sighed.

“Hey, you’re going to find someone. Don’t worry. So you said this shelter you’ve been assigned to write about takes in both human and alien kids?” 

“Yeah. One of the owners, Rykar who I was on the phone with, he said that he will keep the doors open for everyone. Everyone can use some hope. I can’t wait to see his shelter tomorrow.” She said.

“I might come check out this fundraiser with you and bring Sara along. She might enjoy it.” Alex nodded slowly. 

“Then do it-” Before she could finish, a light appeared in the room.

They turned and saw one of Cisco’s portals appear. The two girls got up, ready to fight for what might come though. But they lowered their guards when they saw Sara come through, bag in hand and a giant smirk on her face.

“Hey guys.” She said.

Alex smiled as she walked over to her as the portal closed. “You came a day early?” She asked.

“I missed you,” She gave Alex a kiss when they got close enough, “Can you blame me?”

Alex smiled as she cupped Sara’s face. “No. And you’re in time. Pizza got here not to long ago.”

“Sounds like we’re having a party then.” She said with a smile.

* * *

 

J’onn walked around the computers as he looked at the footage of the Lanterns. This wasn’t their first appearance to Earth. These two appeared in different cities to help against Alien threats. But they never made the news. Just gorilla footage. They were doing their job he gave them that. But why was he finding out about them now? This was footage that needed to be sent to him as quickly as possible. 

He has seen other Lanterns in the past. Meet them too. Hal Jordan and Alan Scott were two of them. But the more recent ones that took the title he had not had the chance to meet them yet. But all the Green Lanterns he meet were good men. He hoped these were good men as well. Soon he would need them to show up to the DEO. 

“Hey so, I did what you asked.” J’onn turned to Winn as he came up with his tablet.

“What did you find?”

“Nothing. No facial scans came up. Those mask clearly do what they are supposed to do. Plus that glow around them makes it difficult as well. So as of right now, I can’t give you any facial ideas.” He said.

“What about vocal recognition?”

“Nana. The voices changed with each video so I can’t get a good sample to run anything.” Winn looked at him.

“I want to know who these two are. Do whatever you can about that. Am I clear?” He said.

“Yes sir. Also, I got information back on that guy they capture. We have nothing on his species but that name hit something. They called him a Snap Trap and he is a wanted criminal for eating people. So it’s a good thing they got the ring from him and gave him to us.” 

“Good.” J’onn nodded his head. He looked back at the screens.

This is going to be an interesting time.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara walked into the shelter. The lobby didn’t have much in it beside a few benches for people to sit in and end tables. On the walls there were photos and artwork. She assumed it was made by the kids who came here. She then noticed the desk with a Durlan behind it. This one had shifted to have a mohawk and gauges. She walked over to them and smiled.

“Hi, I’m here to meet with Rykar. I’m Kara Danvers from CatCo.” She said.

The Durlan looked up and smiled. “Yeah. He ordered lunch in his office. Let me lead you into his office.” He got up. Kara could see he was wearing a shirt for the shelter with blue jeans. 

“Oh thanks.” She said as he came around. 

| I’m Zenyatta. Everyone calls me Zen.” He held out his hand which Kara shook it.

“That’s a unique name.” 

“Well no one could pronounce my name. Then one of the kids who came here said I looked like this robot guy from a game he liked and started to call me that. So it sticked.” He said as they walked through a door.

Kara saw a hallway with kids to teens running around. Doors being opened and closed. And Rykar was right, they took in anyone. She saw so many alien races running around among the humans. It was amazing. They really did have a big heart. Kara turned to Zen.

“How long have you been working here?” Kara asked.

" Two years. My brother and I were refugees. I brought him here so he could have a place to stay. Lily saw I needed a job so she made the job of office secretary.” He gave her a smile as they came to a door that had a plaque on it.

Rykar Bruno, M.S.W.

And there was a drawing of him with kids and who he assumed was Lily.

Zen knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later Rykar opened it. He gave them a smile and gave Zen a hug. He then turned to Kara and held out his hand.

“Welcome to Four Leaf Shelter Miss Danvers. I order us lunch and I do have a guest if that’s okay. She’s one of our sponsors and I promise it’s not Miss Grant.” He said.

“Oh that’s great! Are they okay being interviewed?” Kara asked.

“Yeah! I forgot we had a meeting at the same time we’re supposed to meet so I figured it would work out.” Rykar said.

“Okay.” Kara nodded her head. 

“Thanks Zen.” Rykar waved him off before he left, “Kara Danvers, meet Lena Luthor. One of our most recent sponsors.” He let her in.

When Kara saw Lena, she froze. They haven’t seen each other in a while. But it wouldn’t be such a surprise she would be here. She did want to improve the Luthor name and she was looking for ways to help the community. Kara gave her a smile.

“Hello Kara.” Lena stood up and gave her a smile.

“Hey Lena.” Kara waved as she came into the office.

“Oh you two know each other.” Rykar closed the door.

“Yes. We’re friends actually.” Lena said as Rykar came around the desk.

Then Kara saw the desk. There was a selection of tacos, nachos, and drinks all over the desk. He really did order lunch. The two women took a seat and watch Rykar take some of the food to start eating. He wasn’t going to wait was he?

“Please dig in. I’ve been running since five and my husband came home late so I haven’t eaten. Also don’t be surprised if my best friend comes in to steal food. She always knows when I have food in here.” He smiled.

“Oh I couldn’t.” Kara said.

“No seriously. She will eat this by herself.” Rykar took one of the drinks.

Kara smiled and took one of them. “Where did you order this from Rykar?” Lena asked as she took a drink.

“So my husband, Benny, loves to eat out all the time, found this amazing hole in the wall Mexican place. It’s family run and they are so sweet. When they found out I do this, they told me they would give me as much food I need at a discount. They’ve helped with some fundraisers too. When we have lost power or something has broke, they send us food. They’re amazing people.” He smiled.

“You get a lot of people to help out don’t you?” Kara asked.

“I’ve inspired hope in youth which inspires it in people. When people see something pure about that, they want to keep helping.” He said.

Lena and Kara smiled. “That’s amazing.” Lena said.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

Kara pulled out her phone to record their discussion. “Is it okay if I record our interview?”

“I’m fine with that. Lena?” Rykar asked.

“Of course.” Lena smiled.

“Okay great. So before we were interrupted, I was going to ask what inspired you open the shelter?” She asked.

“What inspired us? Lily and I are both openly queer people. Originally we wanted this shelter to be for queer youth to they can have a safe space. Somewhere to call home and to help them with the skills they need to live on their own. So we open it with that goal in mind. As we open, we saw the need for youth in general was important. Gay or straight. Trans or cisgender. Human or Alien. So we changed our goals to any kid who comes through this door will have a space.” He ate his taco as he talked.

“That’s amazing. Do you show the diversity among your staff? I was going to ask this before I saw Zen.” Kara asked.

“Oh yeah. When we changed our mission statement, we created new jobs to help the alien population. As humans, we didn’t know how to help and we couldn’t relate to them on the same levels as others. We have some on staff who can hide their alien identity and some who are proud of it like Zen. It’s help a lot.”

“I assume there was of course backlash right?” 

Rykar nodded. “There was. But with sponsors like Miss Grant or Miss Luthor showing their support for this shelter and doing what they can have help reduce the backlash. More and more people are showing acceptance then hate.”

“Which is beautiful. What Rykar does here is amazing. He’s help changed minds around National City. And it is spreading around the world. Like Supergirl does. Since she’s appeared, I’ve never seen so much acceptance. It’s amazing the work you all do.” Lena said which cause Kara to smile.

“Is that why you chose to support the shelter? For all the good it does?” She asked.

“Yes. And I believe in what they do.” Lena return the smile.

“Miss Luthor, how did you come across the shelter if you don’t mind me asking.” Kara asked.

“It was through Rykar’s husband actually.” Lena said.

“Your husband seems to know everyone and everything.” Kara looked at Rykar.

“My husband is kinda of famous. He’s a rodeo clown. He’s great at what he does and he always makes sure kids are comfortable at his events. He also goes to schools and speaks about sex ed. Proper sex ed. He was a Physical Education major in college and that is what he wanted to do.” Rykar said.

“Wow! Will he be at the fundraiser?” Kara asked.

“Benny comes to every event Rykar puts on unless he has a show. He’s a sweetheart Kara.” Lena said.

“I can’t wait to meet him. After we eat, is it okay to get a tour of the shelter so I can write more about it?” Kara looked back at Rykar.

“Of course.” Rykar said as the door open.

The women in the photo that Kara saw earlier came in. She was a beautiful woman dressed in a flannel button up with a black tank and torn jeans. There was something off about her to Kara but she wasn’t sure.

“Fuck yes tacos.” She said as she started to gather an armful of food.

“Miss Danvers, this is my best friend and co-founder of the shelter, Lily Angler. She is our counselor here.” Rykar said.

“Sup bitches.” She waved before she walked out of the office which confused Kara.

“Don’t worry. She’s like that often. Now shall we eat?”

* * *

“They do so much work. It’s amazing! Their office manager is a Durlan! And he’s so nice. You guys would love this place.” Kara said as she paced her living room while Sara and Alex listen to her.

“It sucks we don’t have anything like this on my Earth for Meta-Humans. But Barry I know tries to work with any he comes across so they can learn how to use their powers. Is that something they do there? For the aliens who have powers?” Sara asked.

“Yeah. They have people who come in to teach based on powers. Plus they do life skills which is part of the fundraiser they are putting on,” Kara sat in her chair across from them, “They have kids who want to be chiefs or like to cook. So they made a menu to cook and serve to everyone. They aren’t saying anything about the menu because the kids are keeping it secret. Oh! Lena is one of their sponsors and shows up to teach there. She teaches them basic engineering and business.”

“Wait, Lena is the one you told me your sister needs to bang right?” Sara asked which caused Kara to turn red and Alex to panic. 

“What?!” Kara said.

“I said no such thing!” Alex said.

“Yes you did. It was the night we used the handcuffs and syrup which I kn-” Alex put her hands over Sara’s mouth.

“Stop it.” She turned to Kara. “I promise I said nothing of the sorts. I swear to god.” She said.

“Why would you say anything like that!? Why?!” Kara said.

“I just said you gush over her a lot and I made a comment that it’s like you were in love with her. Nothing about you wanting to sleep with her.” Alex aggie said.

Kara got out of the chair and started to pace again. “I’m not in love with her! I can’t believe you would even think about that!”

Alex got up and went over to her sister. “Listen, I’m not saying you are in love with her. You talked about her like someone would do with their first love or their new favorite thing. I swear.” She said.

“I can’t believe you thought that-” Kara stopped when they all heard a knock on the window.

They all turned and saw the Blue Lantern there. How did he find them. Sara and Alex went to their bags and pulled out their respective weapons. Kara approached the door and opened it. He gave them a smile and held up his hands.

“I promise you I don’t mean any harm.” He said.

“What do you want?” Kara asked.

He looked at him. “I am aware of who you are Supergirl.”

The three girls’ eyes widen. “Okay you better start talking.” Alex cocked her gun.

He pointed to his hand where they a blue ring with a symbol. “My ring could recognize races. So picking up a Kryptonian set it off. Especially one with great Hope. I assume you know the basic of who I am correct?” He asked.

“Yeah. The Blue Lantern right?” Kara asked as the two lowered their weapons.

“A Blue Lantern. I apologize for the other day where we couldn’t come with you. I was hoping that we can set up a time we could come and meet with your boss. I’m hoping Thursday at nine am?” He asked.

Alex reach into her pocket. “I’m going to call J’onn.” She dialed a number, “Hey, I got the Blue Lantern. He showed up at Supergirl’s house... He wants to set up a meeting with you on Thursday at nine in the morning... No I’m serious... Fine I’ll let him know,” She looked at him, “He agrees. Where can she meet you to lead you to our base?”

“I can track her actually. So we are on?” he asked.

“Yes.” Alex said.

He smiled. “Great. I will see you all then. All be well.” he said before he walked out of the apartment and flew off.

The three stood there in silence.

“That was fucken weird.” Sara said.


	4. Chapter 4

“So they want to meet with us?” Winn asked as everyone gathered by the balcony.

It was Thursday and they were all ready to meet the Blue and Green Lantern. Alex got Sara a pass for the day. She had helped them out several times when she had come over to see Alex. So when it came to meet with them, they brought her along. Kara was in her Supergirl costume while J’onn was in his human form. Kara told him about the ring and how they would know who and what he is when they appeared.

J’onn nodded his head. “Yes. It worries they can track you. They came to your home.” He looked at Kara.

“But you said the Blue one was hope right? Why would he harm anyone?” Kara looked among the group.

“And he said Supergirl was filled with it.” Alex said.

“Blue Lanterns can track Hope maybe?” Sara shrugged as they saw the glows come down.

The stepped aside as the two landed. In person they were impressive to be near. Kara turned and saw Winn was smiling. It was more superheroes for him to meet and fanboy over.  Before he could say anything, J’onn stepped forward. 

“Welcome to the D.E.O. I’m J’onn Jonzz, Director. You already know Supergirl. This is Alex Danvers, one of our agents, as well as Winn Schott. This is Sara Lance, a friend from afar.” He said.

Blue smiled as he reached out to shake J’onn’s hand, which he gladly did. “A pleasure to meet you all. I thank you for agree to a time to meet. It wasn’t a hassle was it?” He asked.

“No. I wanted you guys to show up here when you first ran into Supergirl.” He said.

“We apologize for that. Our civilian identities had meetings. As well we needed to report Snap Trap. Please understand.” Green stepped forward as he spoke.

“I can understand reporting to your superiors.” Alex said, eyeing J’onn.

“Okay I have to ask! Your powers, can you explain them?” Winn said.

“Pretty much light construct. Without emotions and creativity, we can create whatever we want with it through the ring.” Green looked at him, showing him the ring.

“Oh my god that is so cool.” Winn came over to get a closer look at the ring.

“So shall we talk about business?” Blue asked. 

* * *

Kara left the group who was talking to the Green Lantern about what he knows about the other corps. She saw Blue standing at the balcony. She came up beside him.

“You let Green do the talking about the Corps?” She asked.

He turned to her with a smile. “Yeah. He soaked up that knowledge quick during our training. Granted mine was different from his.”

“You two had to train for your positions?” She asked.

“Yes. We had to learn how to channel our emotions into our rings. Mine was through meditation which I still do every night.” 

“That makes sense. So you guys are assigned to Earth?”

“Yes. The two previous Green Lanterns were called away so Green was called. They realized there wasn’t any other on Earth so Blue chose me. They had a couple of other choices by they weren’t born on Earth which disqualified them. If their planet was still here, they would make perfect Blue Lanterns.” He gave her a smile.

“Are you referring to me?” Kara was shocked a little.

“Yes. You give so much hope to people. I’ve seen it first hand in the youth.” He said.

“How do you know?” Kara asked.

Blue looked over his shoulder than at her. She saw his mask disappear and Rykar stood there in front of her. He gave her a smile. Then it made sense to Kara why he was chosen. The Youth he inspired hope into. It had to be a lot more kids than she thought. She couldn’t help but to laugh as she covered her mouth.

“Oh my god! It makes sense. Especially disappearing during our meeting. Plus with what you said and being able to connect Supergirl to Kara.” She said.

“Yeah. I won’t tell you who Green is. But I know I can trust you for who you are.” Rykar said.

“Thank you. I hope that means…” Kara said, making it clear what she was going to refer to.

“I won’t say anything. Not even to him. Unless he figures it out himself. Then I can’t do anything.” He nodded his head.

“Same here.” Kara smiled, “Would you want to get lunch again? Swap secrets?” She smirked which caused Rykar to laugh.

“Sure. I am hoping we can often work together. Speaking of which, would you like to come by the shelter sometimes and talk about being a reporter? I’m not going to ask Supergirl to come by.” Rykar asked.

Kara smiled. “Don’t you have reporter friends who can do that?” She asked.

“I do but I like to change it up often for everyone. Different viewpoints and techniques.” He smirked.

“That would be awesome. I can do it after I put the article out which I bought three tickets for your fundraiser. Sara and Alex are excited about it. I don’t stop talking about the shelter.” Kara blushed.

“That’s great. It’s going to be good. I know Lena bought a ticket as well. Since she arrived in National City and started to support the shelter, she’s been active in volunteering. Which by the way how long have you two known each other?” He asked.

“A couple of years now. I had to interview her one day and after that, we had become friends.” She said.

“Ah.” He nodded his head.

“HEY HONEY!” The two turn around and saw the Green Lantern on the ground with Sara pinning him down with one of his arms in her hands.

“Honey?” Kara looked over at Rykar.

“... Yeah that’s my husband.” He looked at Kara.

“That’s kinda of adorable. And I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Thank you.” He said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I got really bad writer's block but after binge watching Legends, I got back into it.

“You guys made it!” Rykar approached Kara, Alex, and Sara with a smile on his face as they entered the dining room of the shelter.

The room had several tables with various colored table cloths. Various staff and kids were bringing out food. Everyone was talking and laughing. There wasn’t a lot of decorations beside various photographs hanging on the wall. Kara noticed there was some tags with them. They must be selling them to help with the fundraiser. She wondered who took all of them.

“We did! I told you we all got tickets. You remember my sister and her girlfriend?” Kara said.

“Of course! Kara’s told you…”

“We won’t say a word. Trust me. So what are the kids cooking? Spaghetti?” Alex said.

Rykar smirked. “Actually no. They made a Cajun chicken and rice meal with various sides. They all rejected a spaghetti dinner. But they are very proud of this. They also made the tea tonight. Sweet and unsweet.” He said.

“Now here’s the real question, desert?” Kara asked.

The boy smile. “Cookies. So I hope you don’t mind, I’ll seat you with me, my husband, Lily, and Lena. We can seat six to a table. Follow me.” He turned and started to walk. 

He leaded them to a table where they saw Lily with a young Asian man. He was gorgeous guy. He had short cropped black hair. His muscles were seeable through his shirt. Like if he flexed, the shirt could rip. But there was a gentle look to him as well. When the group approach them, the two turn to them and the man smile. That smile could make anyone’s heart flutter.

“So this is Lily, my best friend and co-founder. And this is my husband Benny. This is Kara from CatCo, her sister Alex and her girlfriend Sara. Lena hasn’t shown yet?” Rykar asked.

“Oh she just went in the back to check on the coop.” Benny had a strong southern accent.

“The kids?” Rykar asked as he took a seat as well as the others.

“Yeah.” He said.

“Now that is quite an accent there Benny. Where are you from?” Sara asked.

“Oh. I’m from Mississippi.” Benny smiled again as some of the kids came over with plates of food.

Lily looked over at them. “Thank you guys. Everything going good back there?”

“Yeah. Miss Luthor is helping us a bit. Xir burnt some of the chicken.” One of them said.

“You guys need some more help?” Rykar asked.

“No, we got it sir.” They said before they headed back towards the kitchen.

Kara smiled as she picked up her fork. She was excited to taste this. From what she had seen from the kids here, she could tell they were working hard. She cut into the chicken and a smile grew on her face. This was amazing. They did a great job with the chicken. She swallowed once she had chewed it up.

“Oh my god! This is amazing!” Kara smiled while Sara and Alex agreed. 

“Thanks. It’s my wife’s recipe.” Lily smirked but she looked like she was going to kill you as well.

“Is your wife a chief?” Alex asked.

“Actually her wife is one of most well respected doctors at the hospital.” Lena said as she came over with a glass of tea.

“Impressive. What’s her specialty?”  Alex leaned into the table to hear.

“Alex was going to be a doctor before she was recruited for the D.E.O. She still reads medical journals in bed.” Sara smirked.

“So does my wife. Internal Medicine. She would be here but she keeps her hours longer for aliens. She’s learning their physiology as well so she can help them as well.” Lily nodded her head.

“I have some things that might help her. What’s her name?” Alex asked.

“Doctor Sidney Angler.”

“Oh my god. I went to college with her. Wow. This is a small world.”

Sara snicker. “Yeah right.” Then Alex elbowed her.

“I mean it’s impressive that everyone here knows each other outside of here. Then we find out we’re all connected.” Lena smiled.

“It is pretty cool indeed. This is an amazing thing you two made here.” Kara looked at Lily and Rykar.

“They been chatting bout this since college. It was a matter of time.” Benny pulled Rykar in and kissed him on the head.

* * *

Kara and the others helped clean up the room after the diner. Rykar and Lily went off to count the money they raised. Benny was lifting and moving the tables around. Sara and Alex offered to help in the kitchen. So the two of them wear cleaning up the dining room.

The whole night was fun. Being able to sit around and talk to people who understood what she was going through with her double life except for Lena. She was sure Lily knew about Rykar and Benny. With how close they were, it wouldn’t be surprising. But still it was nice for her. She had plans with Benny and Rykar to join them for dinner to talk about anything.

Kara looked over at Lena as she picked up some of the cups. “So this went great, didn’t it?” Kara asked.

“It did. I’m so proud of them.” Lena looked at her with a smile. “So how have you been? We haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Well I’ve been busy with assignments.” 

“Yeah I’ve seen them. I’ve enjoyed everyone of your articles. And I am looking forward to you writing this one. Rykar told me about it and how you wanted to see how this fundraiser was going to be.”

Kara smiled as she looked down while adjusting her glasses. “Yeah. I wanted to show the hard work they put into this. And they showed it tonight.”

“They did. I’m looking forward to writing this article and letting people see all the hard work Rykar and Lily put into the shelter and how much they help the kids.”

“I am too. So Kara would you like to grab lunch on Tuesday?” Lena asked.

“Lunch? Tuesday?” Kara asked.

The CEO couldn’t help but to chuckle. “Yes. That way we can start hanging out again. What do you say?”

“Okay. Sure.” Kara smiled which caused Lena to smile.

“Great. I’ll come to CatCo so we can eat.” 

“Well that sounds like a plan.” Kara said as Lily and Rykar came in.

“Guys gather around, we have the total!” Rykar said. It caused Sara and Alex came out from the back and they heard Benny come running in.

He burst through the door and looked at them. “What’s the total?” He asked.

Rykar smirked. “Well we raised 1,264 dollars.” He said.

Benny smiled and ran over to his husband and picked him up, spinning him around. “That’s amazing!” He said which caused Rykar to laugh as he was put back down.

“That really is.” He said.

“What was your goal?” Kara asked.

“A thousand. Some people are still racist and don’t support us. But the thousand will go along way.” Rykar said.

“Well that sucks.” Sara said.

Lena smiled while she came over. “How about Luther Corp matches it?” She asked.

Rykar and Lily smiled. “That’s amazing. Thank you Lena.” Rykar clapped his hands as he spoke. 

“You’re welcome.” She said.

“Also, thanks for helping us clean up. It’s usually Benny and my wife. It’s nice.” Lily said.

“Yes. Thank you. I would offer you guys something as a thank you but I don’t know what.” Rykar said.

“I’m happy to help. I am going to write an amazing article so everyone can see the work you’re doing. Like we are happy to help you two.” Kara said.

“Yeah I wish we had something like this back home.” Sara said.

Rykar blushed. “Thanks.” He said.


End file.
